


There's nothing like this

by Slyst



Series: Searching for my Shattered Heart [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Biting, Clothed Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-09 23:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slyst/pseuds/Slyst
Summary: Himuro and Atsushi mend their differences after the Seirin game. Will it be enough?





	There's nothing like this

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being shorter than I anticipated. Mostly because it turns out Atsushi is very impatient. Sorry folks!

Atsushi sat on the bench on in the locker room with a towel over his head. Himuro could tell he was still crying. He hadn’t showered or changed yet and all their other teammates had left already. He really didn’t want to bug the boy but they couldn’t stay there for too much longer.

Standing infront of the boy, he put his hand on his shoulder warily. After punching the miracle he was pretty sure at some point he’d be getting a punch back, “Atsushi we can’t stay here.”

“Go away.” The other boy grumbled. It was less petulant sounding than Himuro thought it would be, more sullen and dour than anything. He wasn’t going to quit basketball, even Himuro knew that statement was ludicrous.

“They will kick us out soon for the next teams.” He wanted to stay and mope as much as the miracle. He’d denounced his brother and that was killing him. How stupid. He had been so blind and jealous.

“Murochin doesn’t want to go either.” Atsushi was now looking up at Himuro, towel sliding off his head to the floor.

He was right. All the shorter boy want to do was sit down and cry until his head hurt, but he'd already cried enough today “You’re right. I don’t, but we have to.” He moved to step back, but was stopped by a large hand grabbing the front of his shirt.

“Why do you try so hard?”

Himuro nearly laughed at the question. He would have been able to answer that a few hours earlier easily. He tried because he wanted to win, he wanted to be better than Taiga. Now, he didn’t know. Why did he try? He wasn’t about to forget the harsh words Atsushi had said to him.

“I don’t know Atsushi.” He said finally. He hadn’t wanted to admit to not knowing, especially after _that _comment but he was pretty lost right then.

Purple eyes watched his face, almost boredlike, “Hm.”

He didn’t like be examined like a bug under the microscope, “Can we go now?”

“No.” Atsushi dragged Himuro down by the front of his shirt and kissed him.

It was hard, and wet, and rough, but Himuro found himself kissing back all the same. The kiss eventually softened into something more needy, more frantic, tongues exploring and tasting eachother. Himuro found himself straddling the taller boy, knees bracketing his hips as their bodies pressed together. Long strong fingers had moved down to grip the smaller boy’s hips hard. Himuro tugged on purple hair, angling Atsushi’s face up to place biting kisses down his jawline back to his ear, sucking in an earlobe then nibbling it roughly. The taller boy moan low in his throat, so much like a growl. the sound rumbling all the way down to Himuro’s cock.

Himuro dragged his mouth off of the purple haired miracle, “Atsushi -- we can’t--”

“Then where.” Atsushi was demanding. He wasn’t going to let this be the end of it the shorter boy realised. He was a bit surprised to realise he didn’t want this to be the end of it either. He hadn’t been so hard in so long and the idea of sex with Atsushi was mindblowingly hot. He wracked his head quickly for ideas. They could wait until they got back to the hotel but he had a feeling Atsushi was not in the mood to wait that long, and if he were being honest with himself neither was he.

“Bathroom?” He suggested. If they could be quiet they could probably pull it off in a stall. Maybe.

“Fine.” Atsushi was already shoving Himuro off so he could stand up and change into his street clothes.

“But Atsushi we might get caught.” He’d be the first to admit that the argument was half-hearted not to mention to bathroom idea was his own. He felt like somebody needed to _try _and be the voice of reason, even if they didn’t try very hard.

The taller boy was already leaving the locker room with his bag, “You can be quiet can’t you?”

The walk to the nearest bathroom felt like it lasted an eternity. Atsushi seemed like his usual bored self as he chewed on some candy or a snack of some sort, while Himuro was nearly vibrating with anxiety. Talking about it in the locker room was one thing but actually going to do it was a whole other thing. Now that he was under the harsh fluorescent lights of the arena, surrounded by people, it seemed like a _very_ bad idea. Despite even that, there he was, walking beside the miracle as if they weren’t about to do something that could get them into a world of trouble. Yet he had no intentions of stopping either, despite all of that.

The second they were in the stall Atsushi was back on him, pressing him against the door, hefting him up, “If you don’t put your legs around me people will see.”

Himuro locked his legs around the taller boy’s waist, grinding his hips into the other boy wantonly. Despite how nervous he had been on the walk to the bathroom it hadn’t killed his boner at all, if anything it was even harder. He leaned his back against the door as Atsushi licked and bit his way down the shorter boy’s neck, sucking vibrant red blemishes into his skin.

“Atsu---” He moaned into the attention.

“Be quiet.” Atsushi admonished as he took the moment to drag off the shorter boy’s shirt and continue the trail of biting kisses down his neck to his collarbone.

_Shit._ This was going to be harder than he’d thought it would be. He put one hand over his mouth to muffle the sounds he couldn’t stop from escaping. His other hand was busy tugging and pulling purple hair in response. The friction of his pants and Atsushi rubbing against his dick was almost too much and he needed his jeans off as soon as possible.

Removing his arm from his mouth, and letting go of Atsushi’s hair the shorter boy moved his hands to start unbuckling his belt, “Pants. My pants.” He panted quietly. After a moment of making sure the washroom was empty Atsushi let Himuro down and he promptly tore off his jeans and boxers, abandoning them on the floor. Before he even had them fully off his feet the miracle had his hands around his ass, lifting him back up, lips reattaching to his collarbone.

Something about his hot naked body pressed between the cool stall door and Atsushi’s fully clothed one only turned Himuro on even more. Hips thrusting needily against the other boy as he grabbed a large hand. Putting three of Atsushi's fingers in his mouth Himuro began to suck and lick the appendages. He needed to be fucked and he was getting impatient. Atsushi’s erection was a searing hot line along his abdomen. He wanted it.

Once his fingers were released Atsushi didn’t waste anytime sliding one digit deep into the shorter boy’s entrance. Himuro gasped and grappled at the taller boy’s shoulders at the slick feel of the finger as it slid in and out of him. He wasn’t the only impatient one apparently. Only a few moments later a second finger was sliding in beside the first to stretch and scissor Himuro open. The feeling burned as he felt himself being spread open and stretched to accommodate Atsushi who, would no doubt, be very sizeable.

Biting his lip in an attempt to stay silent, he reached up to grab the top of the stall door as he bore down on the fingers thrusting into him. Heels of his feet dug into the taller boy’s back in suspense as he felt a third finger pressing its way into his entrance. It burned less than the second but was still uncomfortable.

“Murochin is hot.” Atsushi whispered into the shorter boys lips as they kissed roughly, three fingers fanning out to to stretch him open.

Himuro threw his hand back over his mouth again as he hurried to muffle a gasp as the appendages curved inwards to scrape against something that electrified his insides. He hadn’t even been touched and his dick was leaking steadily between them, slippery fluid slicking up his stomach. He bit into his hand as he tried to keep quiet against the relentless rubbing of his insides.

Then the pressure was gone, and the shorter boy was whimpering at the loss of sensation. There was the sound of a zipper and the shuffling of cloth before he felt something incomprehensibly hot and large pressing into his loosened entrance. He was _big_, almost too big. Himuro scrabbled to get a better grip on Atsushi, arms wrapping around his shoulders as he pressed his face into the taller boys shoulder. He let gravity do the work as his body slowly impaled itself onto Atsushi’s cock. It felt far bigger than he could have imagined, as he forced himself to breath against the intrusion. He bit into the shoulder at his mouth, blunt nails digging into muscled arms as he fought against the burning friction entering him. He wondered vaguely if it would all even fit.

Atsushi’s fingers were digging into Himuro’s ass with a force that would definitely leave bruises but he had a hard time caring about it. When he finally stopped moving, his body halting it’s slow slide down the taller boy’s cock, he felt overwhelmingly full. He rested his head back against the stall door, panting heavily as he tried to adjust, forcing his body to accept the burning rod of heat so intimately spearing him, deeper than he could comprehend. He took those moments to steal a glance at Atsushi. His purple hair stuck to his face as sweat beaded on his brow, eyes blazing with restrained desire.

Himuro wasn’t sure he’d _ever_ get used to the feeling, then Atsushi shifted, his cock brushing against that spot again and he didn’t want it to stop. Pulling in a deep breath he grasped the top of the stall door again, pressing himself onto Atsushi’s dick shamelessly. He pulled himself back up then let go only to be met partway by a thrust upwards from Atsushi. After a few experimental thrusts the pair found a rhythm to work with. Himuro’s arms burned with the effort of holding himself up as Atsushi relentlessly pounded into him.

They had been kidding themselves thinking they could be quiet. The lock on the door rattled with their movements, and while Himuro managed to keep his voice down, nothing could hide the loud slap of skin on skin that echoed through the tiled room. Even the taller boy’s breathing, coming out in desperate pants sounded loud in the confined space of the stall.

He was getting close though. With Atsushi’s cock rubbing against his prostate with a ruthless determination, he hadn’t even needed to touch himself. Himuro rutted into the taller boy frantically, his rhythm becoming erratic and stilted as he got closer to his release. In a fit of impatience he wrapped his hand around his own cock, stroking it firmly. It took only three strokes and he was coming undone, his orgasm tearing through him as he arched into Atsushi. He hadn’t been able to stop the moan of satisfaction that ripped its way out of his throat as he quickly buried his face back into Atsushi’s neck, biting down to keep himself quiet. He convulsed and jerked against Atsushi as his vision faded in and out with the intensity of his climax.

It was only a few seconds later when the taller boy’s hips jerked unevenly and he too was coming, the warmth of his release spreading through Himuro’s insides.

He wasn’t sure how long they stood there. His legs wrapped lazily around Atsushi’s waist, their bodies still pressed together against the door of the stall. He was surprised the taller boy could still stand after such an arduous basketball game. He was fairly sure if he tried to stand he’d just fall, but he also knew they couldn’t stay like this for the rest of the day.__  
__

__“__Mtired.” Atushi grumbled as he moved, pulling his softening cock out of Himuro. He kicked down the toilet seat before setting the shorter boy on it carefully. After tucking himself back into his pants he tossed a towel at Himuro, the bored look had returned to his face, although he almost thought he could see a smile.

The shorter boy grabbed it and wiped himself down. He was a mess. Bruises were already starting to show on his hips, blue and black against his already pale skin. He felt like he could barely pick up a piece of paper his arms were so weak from the strain of holding himself up. His legs were a whole other issue. They were sore and cramped from being bent like that for as long as they were, he was legitimately afraid of standing up, that paired with the semen that leaked steadily out of him everytime he even shifted.

“Is Murochin okay?” Atsushi was asking Himuro if _he_ was okay. That was nothing if not weird coming from the miracle.

“Other than not being sure if I can walk I’m fine Atsushi. You can go and I’ll meet you outside.” he really just needed a few moments to himself to gather his thoughts and try to figure out what they were going to do now.

“I’ll be at the snack machine.” Without even a backwards glance Atsushi left.

As soon as the stall door had shut behind him Himuro buried his face in his hands. _Shit_.__ What had they been thinking? He wasn’t even sure now why he had gone along with it to begin with. Atsushi was difficult, and lazy, and stubborn, but something about him had draw Himuro to him. He wouldn’t deny he’d been wanting the miracle for a long time now but he had never even considered it ever happening. _Ever_. Now it had and he didn’t know where to go from there. Shakily he stood up to get dressed. He had no idea what would happen now but hiding in the bathroom stall wouldn’t give him any answers. He sighed as he stood up, then winced as pain shot down his back. He wondered if he could convince Atsushi to give him a massage. He nearly laughed at that idea.

Taking a deep breath he decided it was time to face his problems. He couldn’t keeping hiding behind basketball to solve them anymore. It was time to move forward.

* * *

Atsushi stared at the assortment of snacks in the vending machine. To anyone else it probably looked like he was trying to decide what to get, but in reality he wasn’t even looking at anything in it. He was thinking about the shorter, black haired boy sitting back in the bathroom. He thought he’d hated him. He was so weak, so pathetic, so desperate for something he could never have. It had been laughable almost. If it hadn’t been so infuriating. Atsushi hated effort, he hated trying when it was pointless, but, something about Himuro had done something to him.

He had been completely prepared to sit out the rest of the game and let them lose, but then, seeing the obvious pain and hurt in Himuro’s eyes was too much. He’d put so much on that game, his brother, his skill, and it was slipping from his grasp. That punch had really hurt too.

He didn’t even know what had possessed him to kiss the boy, probably something about the dejected look on his face that he didn’t want to see anymore he surmised. Himuro was as lost as Atsushi when it came to basketball. Loving the sport but not being able to play with all the skill he wanted. They were the same in many ways, but also very different. Himuro wanted more skill so he could be better and stronger, Atsushi wanted to have less so basketball would be fun again. Holding back was tiring. In a way they suited eachother. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad being with Himuro. Maybe they worked. Maybe he wanted to find out.


End file.
